It's a Sin and a Crime
by Greypainter
Summary: This is dedicated to my dear friend Dark Nyusu who gave me the idea and inspiration, thanks babe always be here for you. Warning this might not be for everyone.


'Welcome to Negland hive on the planet Arth in the segmentum Solar in His galaxy

'Welcome to Negland hive on the planet Arth in the segmentum Solar in His galaxy. Please enjoy your stay and do not interfere with the Arbitrators searches and investigation. Remember they are here to uphold His law. Have a nice day.'

The cheery automated welcome message switched back to advertisements for the Imperial guard and other civil services. Purt carried on regardless sweeping the floor. He never liked that announcement, too damn cheery for something telling you that you're about to be searched by armed Arbitrators. Still he was nearly finished with his shift and then he could go to his lover's house. Hadn't seen the apple of his eye for a good 5 hours now and he was starting to pine, but at least he had got through the hard midday time with out over depressing his work mates. The broom, the caffeine machine and Bob the camera that watched and supervised him. The siren for his shift ending sounded and he jogged to the exit after saying goodbye to everyone.

If the walk home wasn't so dark and dangerous he might have skipped all the way to his loved ones home. He was happy and he was not completely sure why but the hive certainly helped bring him back to earth as it was. He lived on one of the higher midlevels of the hive but it was still a lot to be desired. No sun light for a start, there was still another hundred or so miles of the city above him and he was on ground level. That was why he had taken the job at the spaceport just for the chance to see the sun and the land around the hive. The land was just wasteland but the sun was nice even through the layers of smog. The spaceport had an unexpected effect on him. Seeing all the exotic guests to the hive made him want to travel, preferably not to another hive. So he had two options, 1 join the guard and 2 save up then jump on the first freighter out of here. The guard didn't seem like a good prospect no matter what the propaganda said, he was just not that violent. So he worked on the second option which if he had done his sums right would get him out of the hive by the time he was 70.

He got to his partner's door after a long walk, but it was worth it. He raped merrily on the door and waited to be buzzed in. He kept waiting for the next two minutes till he realised he had been told to meet his partner in the observation deck. Without a second thought he ran back the way he had come, boy was he going to be late.

He made it to the meeting place in what must have been record time, stopping just out side to try and catch his breath seeing as it had left him about half way here. He walked in to the domed building trying to look as dignified as was possible with a red face and sweat pouring from his forehead. Luckily the place was empty, like it was most of the time now a days. Built by council of the hive a few years ago, during the millennium, as a demonstration that they cared about their citizens. It had worked for the first few months with the projections of distant planets and starry skies impressing audiences, but the novelty soon wore off and it was no falling into disrepair.

The only person present was Jarl, his lover, he had waited for him for twenty minutes. Now that was commitment. Jarl heard him come in turned round and looked at him smiling.

'Let me guess, you forgot about this place and went to my house, and I thought this would be easier for you being closer to work.' Jarl said still grinning and now leaning against the railing.

'What are you complaining about I remembered your birthday. Do you really expect me to remember every little thing?' Purt chuckled between pants just glad to see Jarl again.

He remembered the first time they had met not so long ago at this very observation deck. They both visited it after its popularity had dropped off to rock bottom and were suprised to see anyone else there. They had got talking and decided to meet there again later. They kept meeting up at first every weekend and then everyday. He couldn't remember much off what happened since it all seemed to go so quickly but at some point he realised he loved his new found friend. He had been confused and frightened, he'd heard off this before in the chapels, it was a sin and as such was a crime punishable by a slow death unless you repented in which case it was a quick death. So that ruled out the Imperial cult for help. He kept his feelings in for quite a while but every meeting grew more and more frustrating till one day he snapped. 

It was at Jarl's house they had just been to the bar so they were both a bit drunk and as such he couldn't remember the night well. He did remember that the combination of drink and loud music had made him very relaxed and willing to tell all, so he did just as Jarl was bringing him more drink. 

'I love you, you know that?' he had slurred out which did make it a little less emotional than he would have liked.

'Ha that's just the beer talking, I've said it to many a person I didn't even know.' Jarl chuckled for some reason he sounded less drunk, or so he remembered.

'No! No its true I've felt like this for a long time now I really do love you.' He had said this looking deep into his eyes.

Jarl froze a look of confusion on his face. He sat down slowly and calmly and looked at Purt. After a long silence where Jarl seemed to be working something out in his head he spoke.

'How serious are you? Are you really gay or is this just the alcohol messing with your mind?' He asked concerned.

'I I don't know I really do think I love you but. I'm scared! Oh god I'm so scared!' 

He had been told by Jarl that at this point he had bust into tears and when he had stood up he tripped over a coffee table collapsing in front of Jarl. He had been picked up and embraced by him till he stopped crying, two minutes apparently, at which point Jarl had looked him straight in his bloodshot eyes and simply whispered 

'I love you too.'

He couldn't remember anymore of the night and Jarl would only go as far as saying he fell asleep soon afterwards. The next day Jarl and him had a proper discussion about it all where he discovered Jarl had know he was gay for a while and had been with other men. This had the dual effect of reassuring him that he wouldn't be killed for sure and that he was not alone. The dangers where also outlined which had the singular effect of scaring witless.

But that was a while ago now and he had got used to all the ideas, though the no touching in public rule was frustrating he knew it was important. Didn't stop him trying sometimes though.

The two of them walked out of the dome to Jarl's bike, Purt walked slightly behind him watching every inch of him move in his tight leather outfit. He loved that suit showing off every curve of his body and revealing every crevice. He loved Jarl's hair, short and blond and silky to the touch and smelling of, well not sure a life in the hive had killed his sense of smell. He loved his face that held his deep blue eyes and was covered in his soft and clean skin. Also he loved the fact that Jarl had a bike. This was the only time he got to touch Jarl in public when he was riding behind him on the bike and he always took advantage of it. Jarl slipped into the saddle and threw Purt his helmet then turned to start the bike. Purt slipped in behind him as close as he could get rubbing his body against Jarl's as he lowered himself down. After putting his helmet he put his hands gently on Jarl's hips, there were handgrips but then they were no fun. Jarl turned round to Purt and grinned.

'Behave will you.'

'Stop complaining you know you love it.'

With that they sped off down the street heading towards Purt's house which he shared with some close members of his family none of which knew the truth. They always welcomed Jarl into the home, as a close family friend that shared most of the same interests as Purt and that was how it was.

When they did get to the house they were met with the usually enthusiasm by Purt's mother who had he apron on, she was almost never seen without it. Grandma shouted her greeting from her chair in the communal area and Purt's sister came running down the stairs and threw herself at Jarl. This was the one think he hated about coming to his house, Pat had the biggest crush on Jarl and was determined to get him no matter how many times he had said no. She was always all over him and what made it worse he seemed to like it, Jarl said it was just an act so no one would get suspicious but that still didn't help Purt.

After Pat went off to help mother the pair made their way to Purt's room closing the door behind them. They were twenty or so minutes late yet some how his mother had still managed to time dinner to be ready for ten minutes after they actually arrived, it was uncanny how she could always do that. Jarl twisted himself round to face Purt at the entrance and gently lowered himself down on to the bed and looked hopefully at his lover,

'Tens minutes whatever will we do to pass the time.' He said jovially, never meaning it as a question.

Purt smiled and Jarl returned the gesture,

'Well I guess we will have to make our own entertainment' Purt responded sauntering up to the soft inviting bed. Before he had got all the way to his planed seat he was pulled by the front of his trousers onto Jarl on the bed. He quickly made sure nothing was sticking into anything that it shouldn't be and looked into his companion's eyes. No more words were spoken because none were needed and at any rate none could adequately describe the way they felt for each other and the intense withheld passion about to be released. They moved their heads closer and they young lips touched, it was I good job passion isn't electric as some writers say or the hive would have suffered a major overload. 

Each sent their tongues forth to explore the well adventured regions of each others mouths, just because the path was well trodden did not make it any the less exciting or enjoyable. As their lips and tongues occupied themselves their hands went on the same search. Purt's hands made their way to Jarl's head and back to run their fingers through his short hair, cupping his head and keeping it close. Jarl's hands went down to Purt's hips and caressed his buttocks, urging his partner on in his own special way. As they got more involved their love grew physically and obviously.

In the heat of the moment neither of them heard mother come into the room to tell them about tea. She stopped mid-sentence and stared at the intertwined couple, then fainted in the doorway. Purt saw his mother collapse out of the corner of vision and had to physical retch himself from the surprised and bemused Jarl leaving him lying on the bed. It didn't take him long to realise the problem, after he had disregarded the thought it was him, rushing to the janitors side he looked in his eyes and they both realised the implications when she woke up. It also meant dinner would be spoilt.

After five minutes and some homemade smelling salts she was awake and in shock.

'What are you two thinking about this is…is disgusting! You'll have to go to a preacher to exorcise the deamons which have obviously taken hold of you. Never in my life have I seen anything…how could you do this you fiend?'

The last question was aimed at Jarl who was sitting quietly in the corner while Purt tried to hold his mother's hand and comfort her. The venom in her voice was evident to all but Jarl did not move from his position of quiet introspection. 

'Mother please listen and try to understand me. I love this man and I know that there is nothing evil about it because it feels so right. Besides who are we hurting with this, its not like we are threaten the lives of the priests or stealing from traders. What we are doing is harmless.'

' No! No what you are doing is sinful and disgraceful, but I suppose you got all that heretical rhetoric from him.' She snarled glaring at the concerned figure, 'What you are doing is hurting some one though, you. The Most Holy Emperor will not suffer such a blatant flouting of His Holy laws. If you continue like this your souls will not be able to join Him in peace and you both will be trapped in endless torment. I don't want that happening to you dear.'

'I suppose you got all that rhetoric from the priests, bunch of power hungry fools they are.' He said with bitterness in his voice, his mother gasped at hearing this coming out of her son's mouth, whom she had raised so well. 

'Mother I love the Emperor. He is the saviour of mankind and he smote all enemies of humanity that stood against Him, but He was also tolerant and understanding with great wisdom. He would understand and forgive us I'm sure, not like these zealots that preach in His name. Please mother you have to stay quiet about this if they do find out and your wrong we will be killed for nothing. Please mum for me.'

'Give me ten minutes alone with Jarl here and I think I could convert him.' Pat said hopefully. Everyone looked at her, even Jarl was roused from his train of thought.

'You are not going anywhere near him sis! You hear me?'

'Fine whatever I'm sure I can find someone more available.' She muttered as she wandered out the room. She was taking this very well, too well almost. 

'Very well, I'll not say anything to the priests about this, but please don't do anything in front of me.' His mother conceded in a quiet voice. Purt nodded and hugged his mother as she burst into tears again.

The week passed and everything was as normal, apart from the odd look of disgust from his mother and the lack of interest Pat now showed in Jarl live carried on as if ignorant to the truth. Purt completely forgot about the danger but Jarl was still concerned till Purt convinced him to relax, even then he seemed more on edge. Then on the 8th day they came.

The pair was in Purt's room again and again things were beginning to heat up, the door was locked with the new lock they had got so they were not rudely disturbed again. There was a load knock on the front door. They ignored it. They then heard it swing open. They ignored it. Then their door was knocked on. They ignored it. After a few seconds the door was blown off it's hinges and was thrown across the room by a shotgun blast. They took notice springing from the bed and keeping close to each other but away from the door. Before the sound of the shot had left their ears two Arbitrators stepped through the hole were there was once a door and took aim at the pair.

'Keep your hands on your head and don't move or you will feel justice where you stand.' The one furthest from the door said calmly and clearly.

Without thinking they complied with the more than reasonable demand, they were moved into the living room where they saw a judge standing in his clean pressed uniform and dark reflective visored helmet. Next to him was Purt's mother, tears in her eyes and a rag of cloth, acting as a tissue, in her hand.

'Mother how could you? You said you would not tell anyone!' Purt yelled in disgust.

'I said I wouldn't tell the priests and I haven't but these men say they can help you.' She pleaded desperately fighting tears that continued to run.

'They will not help us. They'll take us to the interrogation room in the Courthouse and then torture us till we repent at which we die quickly then, or we refuse and we die slowly. From torture.' Jarl said with his head looking down, then he raised his gaze and fixed it on the tall judge, 'Is that how you still do it Judge Gure?'

The imposing figure removed his helmet to reveal a pair of cold dead eyes that seemed to probe Purt's souls looking for sins to be punished. He put the helmet down and moved towards Jarl.

'Glad you remembered something from you time with us my boy.' He said in a monotone way that chilled Purt's spine.

'You were arrested by the Adeptus Arbites before Jarl?' He asked concerned, shocked and scared once he regained his senses.

'No, no if I had been arrested I would have been killed or shipped off somewhere for the rest of my life. No I trained as an arbitrator for a while. I got past all the physical tests, was top in most of the combat classes I seem to remember. I failed the written test though, I didn't like what I was becoming so I flunked it. That was a long time ago though.'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' he queried sounding hurt.

'You never asked and I didn't think it was important, I was never actually an arbitrator. I just did the training.'

'If only you had carried on you would have become an excellent keeper of justice.' Gure said cutting Purt off before he could carry on his questioning. 'Of cause you are right that is what will happen to you, and since you both now know that I will give you your choice as is dictated in the code. Repent and die now swiftly by my blade or suffer torture to cleanse your soul.'

The deathly silence was ended by Jarl who sternly voiced his objection, 'I'm not happy with either of those options allow me to put one of my own forward.'

Before he had even finished his sentence he swung into action. He kicked Purt's legs from under him at the same time grabbing the gun barrel of the trooper to his left, using that weapon and the arbitrator's instincts he felled the office who was guarding Purt. Before his opponent realised his mistake Jarl had grabbed the shotgun's grip, using both hands he turned the gun up and round smacking the owner in the jaw with back end as it rose. Turning round in one fluid movement he pointed the shotgun at the Judge who had stood perfectly still throughout.

'Me and my companion leave this place alive and unaccompanied at live happily till the end of our days. How's that?' He asked slightly out of breath.

'Well you've got the gun, can't argue with that.' The judge said without a trace of emotion and seemly unfazed.

'I hoped you see it my way.' Jarl swung the gun swung hitting the Judge square in the jaw with the butt of the gun. 'Get up and grab his gun Purt we're leaving.' He said sternly.

Purt did as he was told still in a state and awe at what his partner had just done. Within the house Purt's mother wept in realisation that she would never see her son again. Outside Jarl mounted his motorbike and secured the stolen weapon onto it, Puck clung to his in fear and slid on behind Jarl, then they were off down the street at top speed.

After a few minutes of riding the shock wore off on Purt and he leaned forward and asked Jarl the important question,

'Where are we going?'

Jarl turned round and slowed the bike down to a safer pace. For the first time since the fight Purt looked into Jarls eyes and saw a change had over come Jarl. Instead of the kindness that was usually there was anger, instead of understanding was hatred. Instead of Jarl the lover he saw Jarl the warrior and he was scared.

'We've got two choices, off planet escape and a change of identities or underhive escape and change of identities. Underhive escape is going to be easier to make but it will be a hard life down there. Off planet will be tough to do if not impossible but we can go anywhere once we do get out. Which do you want?' Jarl stated clearly and plainly.

After much thought Purt made his decision a dash for freedom off planet. He reasoned that it would be worthless escaping to a life of hardship and he'd much rather die trying for true freedom than live in a false one. 

They decided to stop by one of Jarls contacts who traded the two obvious shot guns for a couple of stubbers and a laspistol all of which the were insured would not be detected by the Arbitrators. Then with new clothes and some crude facial makeup the fugitives made their way to the spaceport, Purt's old place of work.

They plan went smoothly to begin with getting past the first set of guards without notice. They got their tickets and the false Ids we waved through without question. They were home free until the entered the hanger to board. They were half way across the hanger when the trap was sprung, of cause Jarl cursed to himself it had all been too easy. From behind crates on either side arbitrators revealed themselves with aimed shotguns. Out of the ship in front of them more officers appeared and then their escape was cut off from behind by even more officers accompanied by the Judge. 

'You are trapped there is nothing you can do. I ask again come quietly and it will be a quick death, otherwise, well you know the consequences.' The Judge demanded across the hanger.

The pair looked at each other thoughtfully. They both knew this moment would probably come eventually and they were prepared. They dived away from each other and started firing at the arbitrators, Purt with a stubber and Jarl with a stubber and laspistol. The firefight was intense and eventually the lovers were reunited behind a pile of crates, both were low on ammunition and both had been wounded, Purt the worse. Looking at each other they realised it was really all over and they embraced each other one last time as a grenade landed at their feet and released a gas.

The pair was not dead yet however, the gas was merely a knockout gas, and they were captured. Although they out up a brave fight they were tortured and branded heretics. Their screams of agony lasted days before they made no sound again.


End file.
